1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to the insulation arts and in particular, to insulation having a compressed depression and methods for using and making such an insulation.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, fiberglass and blown foam insulation were the most common insulating materials found and used in the construction industry. After years of use, the industry has come to understand that these materials minimize heat loss and gain due to conductive or convective components of heat transfer. However, radiant energy transfer is virtually unaffected by theses materials. Yet radiant energy can account for up to 93% of summer heat gain, and up to 75% of winter heat loss.
Some insulation use metallic foils as part of an energy barrier system in homes. By providing a low emissivity aluminum foil on the exterior facing of the insulation, such insulation can lower radiant energy transfer while also providing conventional insulating properties. However, application of such insulation having metallic foils has been limited to use within internal walls and floors of the structure being constructed since these metallic foils, such as aluminum, are easily damaged and torn.
Furthermore, in various insulation applications, it is desirable to provide an air gap between the insulation itself and the wall or other surface of the structure being constructed. In order to maintain a constant air gap between the insulation and the wall, spacers are generally used. These spacers are installed on the wall together with the insulation so that the spacer is between the wall and the installed insulation thereby providing a constant air gap between the insulation and the wall. However, providing such spacers is expensive and cumbersome to install since they cannot be easily placed in the desired location during the installation process to maintain a constant air gap.
It is also a customary practice in the insulating industry to place the edges of the insulation next to each other, and then cover the seams between the adjacent pieces of insulation with tape or similar material. However, this practice leaves an area that is not insulated that allows air and vapor to pass which facilitates heat transfer, thereby diminishing insulation performance. Alternatively, the installer would go to the other extreme by overlapping the adjacent pieces of insulation, and stapling or taping the resulting overlapping seam closed. However, the applicants have found that this solution also creates problems of its own. In particular, the seam would then be twice as thick than the surrounding insulation and since the insulation material was not created to be used this manner, stress on the seam often causes areas of gapping and unsealing.
Therefore, there exists an unfulfilled need for an insulation and method which facilitates the provision of an air gap between the insulation and the surface of the structure being insulated. In addition, there also exists an unfulfilled need for an insulation and method of use which minimizes heat transfer through the seams of adjoining insulation material. There also exists an unfulfilled need for a method of manufacturing such an insulation.
Therefore, one advantage of the present invention is in providing an insulation which serves as a vapor barrier, as well as a radiant energy barrier.
Another advantage of the present invention is in providing an insulation and method that facilitates providing of an air gap between the insulation and the surface of the structure being insulated.
Still another advantage of the present invention is in providing an insulation and method of use which minimizes heat transfer through the seams of adjoining pieces of insulation.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is in providing a method of manufacturing insulation that forms a depression thereon.
These and other advantages are attained by multilayer insulation comprising a plurality of layers laminated together, and a plurality of depressions positioned proximate to edges of the multilayer insulation, the plurality of depressions forming insulated tabs on the multilayer insulation. In one embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of layers comprises at least a primary layer and second layers laminated to the primary layer, and third layers laminated to the second layers. In another embodiment, an adhesive layer is provided on at least one of the insulated tabs, the adhesive layer including a removable backing.
In one embodiment, the depressions are positioned and sized to allow folding of the insulated tabs to form an integrated spacer. In another embodiment, the depressions are positioned and sized to allow receiving of an insulated tab of an adjacent insulation. In this regard, the depressions and the insulated tabs are preferably sized to allow interlocking of the multilayer insulation to an adjacent multilayer insulation.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the primary layer is a foam layer or a bubble wrap layer made of polyethylene or polypropylene. The primary layer may be made of fiberglass in other embodiments. The second layers may be made of lineal low density polyethylene film having a thickness of approximately 0.001 inch. Preferably, at least one of the two third layers is made of a metallic foil that resist radiant energy transfer. For instance, the metallic foil may be made of 1100-1145 alloy wettable aluminum foil having a thickness in a range of approximately 0.00025 to 0.0005 inches. In still another embodiment, at least one of the two third layers is made of a vapor barrier film of polyethylene or polypropylene.
Preferably, the depressions are the same width as the insulated tabs. In this regard, in one embodiment, the depressions are approximately 0.125 of an inch to 2 inches in width and the insulated tabs are approximately 0.125 of an inch to 2 inches in width. In addition, the multilayer insulation is approximately 0.125 inch to 1.0 inch thick and the depressions are approximately 0.03125 to 0.0625 inch thick. The depressions may be formed with rollers approximately 0.125 of an inch to 2 inches in width that compress a portion of one or both surfaces of the multilayer insulation. In an alternative embodiment, the roller further applies heat to the portion of the multilayer insulation.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of installing insulation is provided, the method including the steps of providing a plurality of pieces of insulation, each piece of insulation having a plurality of layers laminated together and a plurality of depressions that form corresponding insulated tabs positioned proximate to edges of each of the plurality of pieces of insulation, folding an insulated tab of one piece of insulation along a corresponding depression, and folding an insulated tab of an adjacent piece of insulation along a corresponding depression in a manner that the insulated tabs of the insulation pieces are aligned with one another.
The method of installing insulation in accordance with another embodiment may further include the step of adhering the aligned insulated tabs together to provide a sealed seam. In addition, the method may further include the step of abutting the adhered insulated tabs against a surface to be insulated to thereby provide an air gap between the multilayer insulation and the surface to be insulated.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of installing insulation is provided including the steps of providing a plurality of pieces of insulation, each piece of insulation having a plurality of layers laminated together and a plurality of depressions that form corresponding insulated tabs positioned proximate to edges of each of the plurality of pieces of insulation, and interlocking the plurality of pieces of insulation together wherein an insulated tab of one piece of insulation is received in a depression of an adjacent piece of insulation, and an insulated tab of the adjacent piece of insulation is received in a depression of the one piece of insulation. The method of installation may further include the step of adhering the interlocked pieces of insulation to together to provide a sealed seam.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method of manufacturing insulation is provided including the steps of laminating a plurality of insulation layers together, and compressing at least a portion of the insulation proximate to an edge of the insulation to form at least one depression on at least one surface of the insulation, the depression defining an insulated tab. In one preferred embodiment, the at least one depression is a plurality of depressions provided on both surfaces of the insulation. Of course, in other embodiments, the plurality of depressions may be provided on only one surface of the insulation.
In accordance with one method of manufacturing insulation of the present invention, the depression is formed by at least one roller that compresses the portion of the insulation. In the preferred embodiment, a plurality of rollers are positioned opposing each other in a manner that the insulation is received therein between. In yet another embodiment, the roller also applies heat to the portion of the insulation. In addition, the step of laminating the plurality of insulation layers together is attained using heat. Of course, in an alternative embodiment, the step of laminating the plurality of insulation layers together is attained using an adhesive.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.